1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation management apparatus, an operation management method, and an operation management program, which may manages an operation plan with respect to a power supply device for supplying a power demand to a load device and the load device.
2. Description of Related Art
Purchased power provided by a power provider (hereinafter, referred to as power company) of a commercial power system is referred to as purchased power, and the purchased power supplied to a consumer household of the services having a load device such as a heat storage type air conditioning system, a lighting device, and the like is referred to as demand (power demand). It is necessary for the power company to prepare supply services corresponding to an average amount of power most widely used in a year by the services and the like of the consumer household of a supply target. Thus, in order to fairly charge for the services and the like of a plurality of consumer households, the power demand used in the services per measurement period (hereinafter, referred to as demand time unit), that is, a prescribed unit time is measured, and the contract demand is determined to correspond to maximum power demand among a plurality of the measured power demands. For example, an actual value of average power demand in a unit of 30 minutes, that is, the demand time unit in the services of the consumer household is measured to determine, as the maximum power demand (maximum demand) of a corresponding month, the maximum value among the actual values of the average power demands during the demand time unit for one month, so that a value that does not exceed the greater of either of the maximum demand of the corresponding month or maximum demand of the previous 11 months is determined as the contract demand. As an apparatus for carrying out the demand control, for example, the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-11618 may be given.
In addition, recently, a smart grid system that combines a power system by a private-generator using solar power, wind power, and the like and a power system for purchasing power from the power company has attracted attention. In the smart grid, there is a requirement to suppress power fluctuation by smoothing the purchased power of the entire building, in addition to CO2 emission, reduction in energy costs, reduction in the primary energy consumption, and the like. In the smart grid system, for example, an operation plan for defining a schedule of power consumption required for a load device and an operation plan for defining a schedule of output power from a power supply device is prepared in advance, and the shortage of power is covered by the purchased power while supplying the output power from the power supply device to the load device based on the operations plans. Thus, a system having the capability to automatically adjust the power demand in accordance with the operation plans is referred to as a smart grid.
In order to adjust the power demand of the building, there is a requirement to simultaneously adjust the load power (air conditioning heat source facility device, operation facility device, and the like) and the power output (generator or battery capable of adjusting outputs).
However, when adjusting the load power and the power output separately from each other, the fluctuation of power consumption of an air conditioning heat source apparatus, and the like may be heavier in comparison with operation facility device such as a lighting device, a computer, and the like, and the power consumption may be locally increased in accordance with the weather or a use environment of the room. Due to this, when the power demand is locally increased although the load device is operated according to the operation plan, an average value of the purchased power during the demand time unit may exceed the contract demand. Thus, there is a problem in that the demand control cannot be carried out so as to follow fluctuation of a power load of the load device having a large power load such as an air conditioning heat source device, and the like.